


The Battle to get everyone back.

by W01FS0NG



Series: What A Strange Mess We Are [4]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Five Year Time Jump, Gen, Jack is a tiny bit depressed, Loki is good now, MCU comes in later, Multi, Nat and Deck have some sort of history, Other, Steve is a good person (as always), Thor’s still a drunk bastard, actually everyones a tiny bit depressed, actually he’s a bit broken, endgame (basically)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-04-11 10:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W01FS0NG/pseuds/W01FS0NG
Summary: The loss of Sam and their daughter, Danni, in the snap hit Lizbeth hard, it also hit everyone on team Freewill hard. Deckard Shaw, an old friend of Lizbeth, joins team Freewill, so do this bunch of kids. Steve Rodgers comes to them seeking help with a crazy plan to bring everyone back. Meanwhile, Legolas is near-heartbroken over Lorelei's turning to dust. A lot has happened in the five-year time jump basically.(This is part of the series Oh What A Mess We Are. Check this out if you like.)





	1. In Middle-earth

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you haven't read the other fics in the series before this one, please check them out.  
> Enjoy this story.

She was hanging out with Legolas in Lothlórien. Her and Galadriel were having a psychic conversation. Out loud, the telepath told Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond, Arwen, Thranduil, and a bunch of different elves about her adventures in her former world. The only reason the leaders from three different Elven realms was for a meeting. Now, that meeting has been concluded.

Legolas had been getting the hang of sign language but hadn’t quite gotten it yet. So to help him, she signed as she spoke, which confused the hell out of all elves but one.

“Why do you do that?” Asked Arwen. “With your hands, What is that?”

“Hmm?” The telepath asked, being brought out of a train of thought. “Oh, yeah, um.” Trying to formulate the right words she then said and signed, “My brother, Clint, was partly deaf, or hard of hearing. I was too, but my case was way more severe. It was only when I was captured that that was fixed, and then, enhanced. My other senses too are enhanced.”

“Why were you captured?” Asked an elf.

Lola hesitated before saying, “On my realm, I am what’s known as a mutant. Mutants have various different abilities and physical attributes, and things like that. Most of us live in fear and hiding. A lot of us, like myself, were kidnapped, tortured, experimented on, and um me being able to heal rapidly, I“ air quotations. “Died.” Wanting to avoid speaking of this any further, she changed the subject.

“The uh, the next enemy we fought as a collective group was, was this sentient metal man named Ultron, and-“ All of a sudden, she felt great pain. As if half of the universe just died all at once. Worry and fear clear as day on her face. “ _Did you feel that_?” She telepathically asked Galadriel.

“And what?” asked Legolas, worried for his friend. He grabbed her arm lovingly and knelt down in front of her. “What is it?”

“I feel as if half of all life in the universe is gone. Reduced to ash,” she stated with pain in her voice. “I-I, um. Oh, gods, I don’t know who went, and who stayed. I-, my friends, I-“ she began to run her hands through her hair in a panicked manner.

“Let’s give her a moment alone,” Suggested Galadriel. Everyone soon left, giving her sympathetic looks as they passed.

Lorelei felt as if her connection to her friends and all she loved was strengthened, it had been for a few days now. How? Was the barrier between worlds weakened? How is that possible? Did actual Odin die? Did Loki die while impersonating Odin? Did Heimdall die?

Even with any of them gone, the barrier is still somewhat there. Perhaps even torn down with figurative rubble around it.

Even so, the force that killed half the universe was so strong that it pushed through the barrier.

Some other force was trying to contain it and not let it spread throughout the realms. It felt like it had a magical property. Perhaps masters of the mystic arts were responsible. She’s known they existed for quite some time now, she just hasn’t done anything about that knowledge.

Now, wait a minute, who was claimed by the dust? Clint? Lara? Natasha? Clint’s kids? Tony? Steve? Lizbeth? Sam? Maria? Liz’s Sam? Her child? Literally any other Avenger?

Upon looking up, she found that Legolas was still there. With teary eyes, she peered at him. Then, some strange feeling rose up inside her. Scared for her life, she clung to her elven friend.

“What-what is it? What’s happening?” Asked the elf. She answered with a sob. “Lola?” He half yelled, half asked gently. That was her nickname, the one that here, only certain people called her. Back on Earth, most everyone called her that. Even Thor, who once told her of an evil goddess named Lorelei. The Mutant swore there was no correlation.

She was already starting to turn to dust. Lorelei just wept as she withered away in his arms. “No,” whined Legolas. “No!” She had fully become dust. Overcome with grief he fell to his knees, arms outstretched, trying to cling onto everything that she was.

Hearing the commotion, the other elves rushed into the room, only to find the prince of Mirkwood on his knees next to a pile of dust.

“Where is Lorelei?” Asked Elrond, but the blonde could not answer. Treading carefully towards the distraught elf he asked again.

Arwen came in with the same question. No answer.

“She’s gone,” Legolas admitted. Other elves shuffled into the room, including Galadriel.

“What do you mean she’s gone?” Asked Arwen, pressing the matter further.

“She’s gone,” Galadriel seconded. “Turned to dust.”

“That’s her?” asked Arwen anxiously pointing at the pile of dust.

“Yes, that was her, and now she’s gone!” Legolas lashes out.

A hand was placed on the prince's shoulder. “Son,” came Thranduil’s voice. “Come.” The king tried to move his son but he could not. “Legolas,” he tried again. “Come on.” Giving in, the prince went outside with his father.

“How could this have happened?” asked Arwen, still shocked from the entire thing.

With closed eyes, Elrond sat stalk still. With a jolt, he opened his eyes. “Father, What did you see?” Arwen questioned, rushing to his side.

“She comes back,” the Lord of Imladris told them quietly. “I’m not entirely sure how, but she comes back.”


	2. During the Five Year Time Jump, Before, and After (On Earth)

Liz had to get well adjusted to life on Earth after going to Asgard and Middle-earth. She was sad that Lorelei made the choice to stay there, in Middle-earth, as the rift was resealed. The only reason for this being the darkness that grows there. A few months Liz got back, she got a call from Steve, asking him to fight against the other Avengers with him. She declined, saying that she needed some time with her family and that she doesn’t want to fight her friends. As far as their concerned, she’s a retired Avenger.

On top of that, she had seen Loki in Middle-earth masquerading as Odin, yet, she gets a call saying that he’s been put in a cell in the compound? What? Weird. Anyway, she thought about going to see him, asking him how the frack this all happened, but something was holding her back. As to what, she was not sure yet.

During the next three years, Liz had been helping Sam and Dean with their alternate reality problem after she helped Dom and the others take down a cyberterrorist named Cipher. It was nice to see her old family again and meet new friends. Cipher had manipulated her into joining her cause by kidnapping Sam and Danni. Luckily, Dean was able to step in and help the Shaw’s get Toretto’s baby and his brother and niece out.

Then the snap happened. Liz, Dean, Mary, Apocalypse Bobby, Cass, and Jack were all hit hard when most of the Apocalypse world people, as well as Arthur Ketch, Sam Winchester, and Danielle Winchester-Trejo had all disappeared.

Jack was driven further into depression than he already was. What with his own father stealing his grace and losing all his powers. That desperation to help the gang in any way he could soon disappear.

However, they were all soon able to pick themselves up and continue their job. Hunting monsters.

In 2020, this group of three kids, Korra, Lily, and Ilan, came around. Dean recognized them immediately and let them in. Liz soon realized these people were the group that Sam was calling her about in 2014 when she had just gone through the helicarrier/Bucky fiasco:

_"Hey, honey," Sam said, trying to be upbeat._

_"Hey," she sounded tired, although that would most likely be attributed to Sam's and Liz's child, Danielle. She's a toddler now, three coming up on four soon. Yet also, since his beloved is balancing a child, and a mission, she's got to be pretty freakin' tired._

_"How's Danni?" he asked, with a bit of concern for his lover._

_"She's good. She's doing really well in preschool, making friends. How's the case?"_

_"It's going nowhere so far, um, a few mutant kids went missing, the circumstances are odd."_

_"Well, they would have to be, in order for you and Dean to be taking this case. What do you think? Demons? Ghouls? A cult?"_

_"It could be either one of those things. The kid's who went missing told their friends that their parents were exhibiting strange behavior, it wasn't anything major or anything, just minor little details."_

_She hummed. "Well, I'm stumped... You know what? Maybe, it's that a demon following is trying to do what that yellow-eyed demon tried to do with you and those other psychics were forced into."_

_Sam thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, yeah, that could be, but I guess until we have any other information, I'm not sure what we should do... Anyway, so, um, how's the search for that uh, guy that Captain America was friends with?"_

_"He's really good at covering his tracks, way better than anyone on Owen's team." Sam's heard of Owen once or twice before. He remembers she spoke a bit highly of him._

_All of a sudden, Danielle's little voice could be heard calling for her mother. "Got to go, bye!"_

_"Bye! Hugg Danni for me okay?"_

_"I will." With that, they hung up_.

 

In 2021, Deckard appeared, lost, and needing comfort. Owen, his mom, and his sister were all turned to dust.  Dean and Liz had a fun time telling Deck that everything supernatural was real. At first, he was so confused. However, he soon got the hang of things.

 

Now, It’s 2023. Liz, Dean, Deckard Shaw, and a few kids, (Korra, Greer Lillian, and Ilan) have all been traveling together. Korra, Lillian, and Ilan have lost the only family they ever had (Tyra, Charlie, and Melissa. They don’t know about Jude however.

The snap killed a lot of the creatures, but it didn’t kill demons. That’s who their hunting.

The group, Dean, Deck, Liz, and the kids would venture out and come back now and again. They had their own way of dealing with things, Jack supposed.

Mary Winchester, as well as Castiel,  was left in charge as always. They tried to convince Dean and Liz from not doing this rampage but got nowhere.

They also went in separate cars most often. Liz would take Korra, and Lily in her Dodge, while Dean would take Deckard and Ilan in the Impala. In Liz’s car, it would be whoever wanted to control the music could control the music. However, with Dean’s car, it was always driver picks the music shotgun, and now backseat shuts their cakeholes.

Today was going to be a pretty big score. Liz didn’t fully know the story, but apparently, in high school, half of them were kidnapped and experimented by a HYDRA cell lead by demons. Dean took care of Diaval, the right hand to the leader, but so far, the leader hasn’t been caught. Charlie was able to escape with only being turned into super soldiers. Greer Lillian was turned into a psychic, and they presumably still have Jude. While they were captured, Korra, Shota (who was dead pre-snap), Tyra, Melissa, Dean, Sam and Steve’s ex-girlfriend, Sharon were able to save Greer, Charlie, and Ilan. There’s no telling what could have happened to Jude. This all happened after the events of the helicarriers in DC.

 

Right now, they had just parked their cars about a quarter mile away from the facility, which was for some reason in Canada.

Getting in was the easy part. A couple of demon guards, easily taken out by demon blades. The hallways were teeming with agents and demons alike. After a few minutes of throwing blades, unleashing metallic feathers, shooting up the place, using telekinesis, and screeching [from Korra, and Liz], the team made it to the main security room where Deckard hacked the system.

From there, the group made it to where Hydra was holding Jude. They also found out that his life force had been infused with angel grace. Who’s, apparently that didn’t matter.

At first, he fought them, throwing punches and such, as well as telepathically keeping people back.

Being a telepath herself, she was able to resist him with her own force. Once Lily got closer, she touched his forehead and all of a sudden, memories came flooding back to him, and fell to his knees, passing out.

 

When he came to, he was strapped to a bed in a place he didn’t recognize. Lily, Ilan, and Korra were all in the room waiting for him to wake up.

“Hey,” Said he quietly. The other three rushed to his side.

“Hey,” Lily was the first to speak. “How you feelin’?”

“I-uh, feel, fine, I guess. I don’t really know. What did you do to me?” Jude asked, looking up at the telepath.

“I gave you your memories back,” she said softly.

“So you did.” Jude turned to Korra and was about to say hi to her when an unknown person stepped in.

The others knew him as Jack. “Hello,” He said sort of awkwardly. “Oh good, you're awake. There’s sandwiches made for you guys ready in the kitchen.”

“I’ll go get some,” stated Ilan. He stopped in the doorway. “It’s good to see ya man.”

  
  


As he walked out, he noticed Dean, Mary, Deckard and Liz talk to…. wait. _“Is that Captain America?”_ He thought.

“That sounds insane,” Liz stated. “Do we even know if it’s safe?”

“Yes,” replied Cap. “Well, maybe, but-“

“Maybe!” Mary pressed. “You're saying that the only chance of getting everyone back works is only a ‘maybe’?”

“Ma’am. It’s the only plan we’ve got,” The captain continued. “But for this to work, we need a few extra people. Liz, What do you say?” Everyone turned and looked at her.

“Well, if it’s the only thing we’ve got… I think it’s bat shit crazy, but I’m in,” the former racer replied. Mary was about to protest, saying that she couldn’t lose her too. “We have to try, Mary.” The enhanced then turned to the ex-con. “What is it Dom and Letty always say, Deck? Ride or die?”

Deckard smiled a little bit. “Ride or die,” he seconded.

Suddenly remembering he had sandwiches in his hands, Ilan went back to Jude’s room. He hears Jack say, “So, wait, they gave you angel grace and sealed it inside you so that it couldn’t be taken out? Okay, what if you run out of juice? What then?”

“They just gave me more,” Jude replies honestly. Jack paced a bit and rolled his eyes. “Hey, I didn’t know this stuff was coming from angels, okay?”

“I uh, brought back sandwiches,” claimed Ilan.

‘Thanks,’ mouthed Korra as she walked over to grab two. The metallic angel, as some of the people from Apocalypse World called her, then gave one of the sandwiches to Lily.

Pretty soon, Liz popped in. “Hey guys,” everyone turned to her. “Deck, Dean and I are leaving. We don’t know if or when we’ll get back. Just wanted to let you know.” She was about to leave when Jack asked:

“What will you be doing?”

“You’ll see,” was all she said.

 

The three of them climbed onto the quinjet that was parked right on the road. It only took three hours to get to New York. Along the way, Liz couldn’t help but think of her last memories with Sam and Danni.

  
  


**2017 (Cipher)**

 

_This time, she decided to call him. “Hey Sam,” started the enhanced. She sat on a couch in a motel. She’d just done a hunting job. She has to admit, doing these cases with a sonic scream is really weird, but sort of amazing at the same time._

_“Hey,” He said. Sounds like he’s driving. “Danni, say hello to mommy.”_

_“Hi,” Said a cute little voice in the car._

_“Aww, hola niñita. Cómo está?”_

_“Soy bien,” Danielle responded. “También lo es papí.”_

_“Muy bueno. Where are you two going?”_

_“Okay, so remember how I said my mother is alive?” Sam asked._

_“Uh huh,” the enhanced responded._

_“I’m taking Danni to meat her and Dean in the bunker.”_

_“That’s nice.”_

_“Hey honey?” asked Sam. “Hang on a sec, I’m going to go yell at some idiot blocking the road with their car.”_

_The car rolled to a halt, the car door opened, and Sam could be heard fighting and losing someone. Danielle screamed._

_“Hello Liz,” Said a familiar voice._

_“Cipher,” Liz acknowledged, scared for her family’s life. “What the fuck do you want?”_

_“Ooh, such language in front of a small child? Trejo, I’m surprised at you!” The blonde psychopath told the enhanced sarcastically._

_“Get to the point,” Not one minute into the conversation, Liz is already bored with this shit._

_“I need you to do a job for me.”_

_“Oh really? What’s that?”_

_“Well, it requires you to go against your old family, and well, I knew you weren’t going to, so I kidnapped your new one.”_

_With a heavy sigh, Liz weighed her options. “What do you need me to do?”_

  
  


When they arrive, it looked just like how Liz remembered it. _“Good,”_ she thought. Upon going into the building, they see the Hulk, Natasha, and Scott already trying to work out the kinks.

“Hulk?” asked Liz as she ventured closer to the trio. Upon looking further, she saw Banner’s face and stubble. “Banner?” Taking in all of the features she asked, “How?”

“I uh fuzed myself and the other guy with a bunch of gamma radiation,” the green guy said rather tiredly.

“You sound so tired,” the ex-racer noticed, placing a reassuring hand on his arm.

“I am,” was all he said before walking away to tap on some monitor things.

“What is he doing here?” asked Natasha, referring to Shaw while crossing her arms.

“Lovely to see you too Romanov,” said the ex-con, setting his bag down close to the strange equipment.

“I haven’t told you that I used to work for his brother Owen Shaw, did I?” asked Liz, Nat furrowed her brows and shook her head. While looking around the space, Liz asked, “Is Loki still here?”

“He is, and was let out over proof that he had changed,” claimed the trickster’s voice behind her. His hands interlocked behind him. To Lizbeth’s surprise, he was wearing black jeans and a green T-shirt.

Taking in the god’s features, Liz proclaimed, “You look exactly how Lorelei described you… Speaking of the telepath, I still can’t figure out why she decided to stay over there.”

“I do believe it was due to a certain elf,” Loki replied truthfully.

“How did Thor take your time jump?”

“Well, actually, he welcomed me back with open arms. For him, it wasn’t that long ago when I escaped Thanos, but for me, well, you know the story.” After the events of Ragnarok, Loki escaped and went through a vortex, he ended up in Utah in the year 2016. He was found by Korra and Tyra and given to SHIELD. From there he worked his way out of being in another glass box for the rest of his life for the third time.

“No, how did he _really_ take it? How did you find him? How did he find you?”

“I found that the Asgardians settled down in Norway. I went to check it out and found Thor locked away in a house atop a hill with a sentient rock being, and a gigantic alien bug. Korg, and Meek. Anyway, when I came to see him, he was so, very drunk, and on the precipice of becoming… for lack of kinder words, overweight. When I said he welcomed me back with open arms, I really meant that he wept into my arms.”

The former street racer adopted a look of sympathy on her facial features. Wanting to check out the tower and everything, Liz asked, “Did you guys keep up my room?”

“Yes, we did,” replied Steve. “You told us you didn’t know when you were coming back, so why not keep it up?”

To that, Liz smiled. “Alright, well, I’m going to put my stuff down in there.”

After doing so, they all had dinner and said they would attempt this time travel thing with the van in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter is going to be a flashback chapter


	3. During Cipher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to right after Cipher takes Lizbeth's lover and child.
> 
> Typically, in a flashback I would have it all italicized, but for the purpose of there being a video in this chapter, I will only have the video in italics.

“Why is she making me do this?” Liz asked herself. The enhanced individual now stood on the side of a road with a car that wasn’t hers awaiting cars to zoom by.

When she heard the faintest sound of tires screeching, she stepped onto the middle of the road.

Indeed the head driver was Dom. He’s the one carrying _t_ he EMP. But he isn’t who she needs to stop. She needs to stop the muscular Samoan guy in the Range Rover. Liz needs to get the pitch right in order to break the glass and make her friend pass out.

She could see his shocked face, as he recognized who this woman was. His face contorted into confusion as he saw her bend over slightly. But realizing what Cipher has told him, he swerved his car to the side.

In the next instant, Liz cried, sending sonic waves to the windshield and making him pass out, stopping the car.

Next, the two of them drove off to their rendezvous point.

She had a note read in her pocket that she later on the Samoan man’s lap. It read: **To Letty. I’m sorry, but Cipher has my husband and toddler, and Dom’s kid.; Your long lost friend, Lizbeth Trejo.**

* * *

  
  


When the other members of his team arrived, they found no one there. Hobbs must have been arrested.

Letty noticed the note and picked it up. Skimming its contents. “You’ve gotta be shittin’ me.”

*In the Gov’t black sight*

Liz was able to tap into the security footage and watch them.

Hobbs was brought out of jail and back to the team. All members of this team were sitting down in the conference room. They had just discussed Dom. Now, Letty was talking about Trejo.

“Hey guys,” said Little Nobody, Just entering the room. “So, I did some digging, and I found this therapy session tape of hers in the SHIELD files.”

“Play it,” commanded Letty, curious. What drove her old friend to work for them? She shifted her weight from her right leg to her left. Hands in her pockets.

A video popped up on the screen and everyone turned to watch it.

_Liz walked into the room and sat on a chair, she gave the therapist near the camera a bitch face._

_“State your name and occupation for the record please,” the male therapist stated. He sounded friendly like all therapists attempt to sound._

_With crossed arms, she said, “My name is Lizbeth Trejo, I’m an agent of SHIELD.”_

_“What do you think is the scariest part of this job?” He asked._

_Liz blinked and her eyebrows rose for a second. “Well, it’s not the bullets, it’s not the madmen we stop, it-it’s imagining how my daughter would react to my-my,” sigh. “My enhancement.”_

_“When did you get this enhancement?”_

_“My last mission.”_

_“And, What, what happened on your last mission?” a scribbling noise could be heard. The therapist was writing something down on a clipboard._

_“I, uh,  went undercover in this HYDRA facility in Sokovia, got caught, and was experimented on, so that’s great.”  
_ She said it like it didn’t affect her. But everyone knew it did.

_“And uh, is this where you got your enhancement?” Trejo nodded. “What is it?”_

_“Sonic wave manipulation.”_

_“That explains the broken glass,” stated Tej._

_“And how do you feel about this?” The therapist asked her. “Becoming enhanced?”_

_Liz swallowed then turned her head to her left side. “Fury do I really need to do this?”_

_“Yes,” a man off camera said. He sounded demanding almost. He was most likely her superior._

_“Okay, first it’s the poking and prodding, which you need to know, that I’m not okay with doctors now, and then therapy? Your pouring too much on me in too little a time.” The therapist’s pen could be heard writing something on paper. Liz then turned to the therapist. “We’re done here.” She then stood up._

_“Sit back down agent!” Her superior said._

_“It’s okay,” stated the therapist. Right as she was about to leave he asked, “What was your relationship with Leticia Ortiz?”_

_She stopped and turned back with somewhat of a frown. “We were best friends, sisters.”_

_“And Mia Toretto?”_

_“The same.” She squinted her eyes. “I’m sorry, what do they have to do with anything?”_

_“Do you mind explaining why you and the Torettos hijacked trucks?”_

_“Again, What does this have to do with anything?”_

_“What about your work with Owen Shaw?”_

_“H-how do you know about that? My record’s been cleared.” She turned to Fury. “Right? You told me it was cleared.”_

“What year was this taken?” asked Letty with crossed arms.

“2015,” Little Nobody responded.

_“Just answer the questions,” Fury commanded._

_“Fury, I think that’s enough questions,” Said a woman who just walked in. “Ice cream?” she asked Liz. With a smile, the enhanced gladly went with the telepath for ice cream._

_“Lorelei, get her back in here,”  Liz’s superior demanded._

_“No.” Called the woman. “She doesn’t need to be put through this! She’s clearly pissed off and mayhaps a bit overwhelmed, you shouldn’t stir the pot. Besides, I’m a telepath, and her friend, she can heal with me instead of a therapist.”_

_With a sigh, Fury said, “Cut the tape.”_

_Within the next few seconds, the tape ended._

“So, she worked with Owen for a time, got recruited by SHIELD, got enhanced by HYDRA, and has a best friend who is a telepath,” noted Tej. “What are we missing here?”

“Did you forget the note she left?” Asked Ramsey. “Cipher has her kid and husband, and has Dom’s kid as well.” The British hacker turned to Mr. Nobody, standing in the corner of the room. “What do the SHIELD files have on her?”

“It says,” says Little Nobody, pulling it up. “That she has a child, not married, is enhanced with the sonic wave manipulation ability, blah blah blah, helped Captain America get Hydra out of SHIELD. Blah blah blah. Fought with the Avengers in Sokovia against Ultron, and his robot army… and hunts the supernatural in her spare time.”

“Wait, What?” asked Roman confused.

“Yeah, vampires, werewolves, wraiths, ghosts, demons, angels,” Little Nobody rattled off the top of his head. “Those are all real, and so are a whole bunch of other monsters. We have files on a few of them if you want to take a look...” he trailed off. The DSS actually does have records of those creatures on file, due to the amazing of missing person cases they can build up.

“Okay, can we go back to where it said she fought with the Avengers? The Avengers!” Asked Tej.

“Hey, wait, do we know where this friend is, Lorelei?” Ramsey questioned.

“She is and will forever will be off-world,” stated Little Nobody.

“You know, I met her once, Lizbeth,” stated Deckard, just walking in. “Owen brought her over after a job they did having to do with, uh, Wakanda, and vibranium…. but uh, all the work she did with my brother and Cipher were before the 2010s.”

“Why is he here?” asked Ramsey.

“Ah, my day just got a whole hell of a lot better,” told Hobbs sarcastically now standing up. “Mr. Nobody, you mind telling me why you just put me in a room with this tea and crumpetering criminal son’ bitch?”

“With a big mouth or a small head, come from prisoner six seven five three.” Deckard crossed his arms.

“Apply for a job head asshole?” Hobbs quipped.

“You know, I think that tight T-shirt’s cutting off circulation of your brain,” Deckard quipped back. “You should get a bigger size…. Cipher came to me first.” He pointed to himself. “Wanted me to steal the nightshade for her, when I said no, she went after my brother-“

“Ah yes,” Mr. Nobody interjected. “Brother Owen,” with the remote, the man changed the picture to a photo of the younger Shaw brother. “Who could forget him, huh? Former hellraiser and current guest at a nasty little, black site prison.”

“Cipher corrupted him and left him for dead,” the elder Shaw stated, with venom in his voice. “So if I get a shot to take her down, believe me, I would-“ He was cut off by Hobbs.

“Food right up your ass-“ Said the agent.

“Guys, guys, guys,” Mr. Nobody said. “The fastest way to find Cipher is through the best. Who just so happen to be standing right in front of me, so like it or not, you two, are working together! You got that?” The head of the DSS stepped back a little and was met by silence. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Guys I have an idea,” Roman told the group.

“Oh, this ought to be good,” Little Nobody quipped.

Roman gestured to the lighter skin toned male as if to say: shut up. “Use God’s Eye. We have been putting our lives on the line, running around the world trying to figure this thing out. This thing can find anybody right? Let’s use it to find Dom and Lizbeth.”

“Roman,” Said Mr. Nobody. “That is a great idea.” Beaut he said it as if it wasn’t. Did he try it out before.”

“Did you hear that?” Roman asked Ramsey. She looked over at him once before almost rolling her eyes and looking away. “Oh, nononono,” he made hand gestures. “Don’t tune it out.”

“Mr. Nobody, Let’s fire it up huh?” Hobbs Suggested.

“Wait, before we do, does Lizbeth have a tracking chip on her?” Ramsey asked.

“No, no she does not,” the head of the DSS stated. “Although, I sort of wish she had. We’ve been going after her ever since 2007? I want to say? But then that stopped in 2014 when she was recruited by SHIELD, in exchange for her criminal record to be cleared.”

With that, she fired up her device. Not a minute later, some brunette guy who sort of looks like Little Nobody came in the room holding a bag. “Well, looks like you’ve started the party without me,” he said in sort of a gruff voice.

“Dean, What are you doing here?” Asked Little Nobody. Little Nobody has met Dean on more than one occasion. Little Nobody, Like Sharon Carter, was sent on missions to investigate supernatural happenings.

“That psycho bitch has my brother and my niece. You don’t think I should be here?” Dean asked, dropping his bag.

“Don’t you have an apocalyptic alternate dimension to take care of?” Little Nobody question with crossed arms.

“Oh, so you know about that?” Dean stepped closer.

“Yeah. All supernatural occurrences appear on our radar.”

“Okay, so where were you when the apocalypse nearly happened thrice?”

“Well,” Little Nobody thought for a quick second on what to say next. “Why did it nearly happen thrice?”

Dean had that look where he wants to say something crude but is holding himself back. After a few seconds, he just rolled his eyes and walked away from him.

While they were having that conversation, Ramsey and Tej tried to figure out why there were multiple pins for Dom’s and Lizbeth’s location. When they finally figured it out, a sonic screech could be heard, and an explosion. Everybody ducked to take cover.

Then, disrupters were sent in. Deckard moved to get Ramsey out of the way and ended up blow a part of the ceiling.

Next, three figures came in all wearing black. One of them had blonde hair, another one had no hair, and the third had dark brown hair.

“Did you all enjoy that?” The blonde figure, most likely Cipher asked. “Next generation concussion grenade. Scrambles your senses. Don’t worry it will wear off in an hour probably.” She walked around and found Deck. “Hello, Deckard. Nice to see you again.” She stepped on his leg and chuckled. “Look at this. The bodies not even cold. They're already replacing you.” She then pointed a gun towards his head. “You chose the losing team. I guess your brother is smarter than you.”

“Liz?” Dean said weakly.

“What Dean?” Lizbeth asked as she knelt down beside him.

“Keep them safe,” he told her.

“I’ll try,” the woman half deadpanned. Liz slid a small piece of paper in his pocket. Thankfully, that had gone unnoticed. Just Incase Cipher saw her do something, she took Dean’s knife. “I’ll be taking this now.”

She then got up as Cipher took God’s Eye from them.

A moment later, she kissed Dom in front of Letty. Liz just rolled her eyes, thinking, “How dare you touch Letty’s man.”

Next, they left. Leaving them in disarray.


	4. Drawing Straws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not updated this in a very long time. Wow. I'm just busy and have so many ideas in my heads about other fics and crossovers, but finally seeing Spiderman: Far From Home gave me the push I needed.

Liz woke up and it was bright outside. Wanting some coffee, she went down to the kitchen area. Finding Natasha already there, she continued on with her original plan. 

“You know,” said Natasha, not even looking at her. “I’m one of the few people who didn’t try and look up your criminal record when first came to SHIELD.”

“Thanks, I guess?” asked the enhanced as she turned on the machine. “You wouldn’t have been able to find much other than street races, and hijacking trucks.” The machine poured out that warm brown morning potion. “It wouldn’t say anything about my work with Owen Shaw if that’s what you were wondering.” Liz poured the liquid into a mug. “By the way, what’s your beef with the Deckard anyway? I know that he conned among other things, but for some reason, he didn’t get poisoned by Cipher like his brother.”

“We were on opposite sides of quite a few of my missions,” Natasha answered truthfully. Liz walked over and sat at the far end of the couch, opposite Nat. 

“Life is weird,” the former racer told before taking a big sip of her coffee. 

 

The next person to come down was Loki. He said a quick hi and sat on a chair, book in hand. He must have only gotten a paragraph or two in when Lizbeth stated, “You know, I’ve heard people talk of Ragnarok, but no one told me about Ragnarok.”

“Well, after first meeting our estranged older sister, I was transported to the planet Sakaar. I landed in this giant wasteland, these people brought me to the ruler of the planet, called the Grandmaster, and after two weeks of establishing a good relationship with him, Thor showed up and was put into the arena. He and the Hulk fought… the Hulk won if you were wondering.” Liz made a pouty face as if she wanted Thor to win. “Anyway, there was this guard there that turned out to be a Valkyrie, a female Asgardian warrior. The Hulk turned back into Banner, and then we teamed up to escape. We eventually made it back to Asgard, stopped my sister from bringing Ragnarok, and saved our people. Only to have some of them be killed by the children of Thanos. I managed to escape, but my pod went into a time loop. Yadda, yadda, yadda, now we’re here.”

Liz smiled to herself. He rushed a summary. And here she was thinking that the silver tongue himself would tell an amazing story. Oh well.

Steve was next to come in, looking sweaty. He probably just worked out. Shortly after, Deckard came out looking the same way. Then, one by one the other three trickled down here.

Natasha made them all some breakfast, eggs and (American) biscuits. Now it was time for them to get down to business.

Professor Hulk (Liz’s new nickname for him) along with everybody else helped set things up for the trial. Now, it was only a matter as to who would be the willing test subject.

Not really wanting to decide who may or may not get stuck somewhere or anything remotely close to that, we all chose to draw straws. Luckily, for some reason, there were colored plastic straws lying around in the cabinets of the kitchen. Liz got out the scissors and cut about a fourth off of a straw. 

Next, she gathered them all in her hands and took one, placing it in her sweatshirt pocket. “Who’s next?” she asked. Steve stepped forward and grabbed a straw, he didn’t look at it as he stepped back.

“I’ll go,” Nat and Deck said simultaneously. They both looked at each other as if daring the other to go first. Noticing that things were getting a bit awkward for every other person in the room, Liz blurted out, “Just take one dammit!” The two of them watched each other while they each took a straw.

Scott took one next, then Dean and then finally, Professor Hulk. “Okay,” Liz continued, “Three, two, one.” The seven of them all revealed their hands, and to Liz’s and Scott’s surprise, Deckard picked the short straw.

“Well, alright, then,” said he. Deckard got the suit on and asked, “Okay, so how will this work?” To that, both Nat and Liz chuckled.

“Just stand in front of the van and we will press some buttons.”

“You know, that doesn’t sound like you know what you’re doing,” the brit criticized. 

“Have a little faith will ya?” Hulk asked with no reply. Finally, he got to the pressing of buttons. “Okay, Time Travel test 1.” He pressed the button and Deckard disappeared. A split second later he reappeared….. In the body of a teenager. 

He looked down, and said, “Nope, don’t know what you're doing.”

His accent was cute but Liz wanted the old him back. “Can you get him back?”

“Yeah, I can try,” Hulk stated, he pressed the button again, but this time, Deckard came back as a baby. 

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. “And, he’s a baby,” he said half under his breath.

“A cute baby, but not in any way useful so change him back,” Liz told the green giant.

“Eh, he can grow,” said Nat, willing to let her old enemy suffer. To that, Liz gave her an annoyed look.

Without another word, Hulk fired up the machine again. This time, Deckard is an old man. Liz crossed her arms.

He didn’t even look at himself when he said, “Seriously?”

“Okay, fourth time’s a charm, I think I got it,” the green giant stated, hitting the buttons and flipping the switches.

When Deckard came back, he was back to normal. “Tada! Time travel!” Hulk half shouts. His arms are up in celebration.

Natasha says, “Oh my god,” in disappointment, and walks away.

”What?” Asked Hulk, arms outstretched. “I see this as an absolute win.”

“How ya feelin’?” asked Liz her friend.

“Fine,” he lied.

Looking around the room, Liz found that Steve was still there. “Is there any…” she blanked on what could be broken easily by sonic waves. “Glass, or something I can break because I really feel like screaming.”

Steve thought about this for a moment and said, “Well, you could also just scream into the sky.”

“Okay, but what if I hit a satellite? Or a spaceship?” Steve took this information into account.

“What if... your sonic wave fizzles out before it reaches space?” he asked back. 

“Oh, well, nah. Never mind I’ve lost the urge to scream.” The two of them walked off together and chatted while Deckard and Dean looked at them.

“Well, this isn’t awkward at all,” Dean stated. “I’m going to baby, and check my weapons.” Deckard furrowed his brow, trying to figure out who or what baby is. Eventually, he just let it go, and went to change out of this suit.

 

Meanwhile, Steve and Liz were just talking outside. 

“So, you’ve just been at the stadium, consoling people this entire time after the snap?” Liz asked. They both stood by the door outside close to the driveway.

“Yes. Where’ve you been?” he asked.

“Oh, you know, hunting demons and the likes. But, um, after I left you guys and told you I didn’t know when I would return, and after the whole Lorelei thing in Middle-earth, I had a family thing to take care of.”

“Which one?” Steve knew that she technically had three families, the one she grew up around, the one she made, and the one she was nudged into.

“Both my own, and my first.” the Captain made this expression as if to say, oh. “Yeah, a cyber-terrorist named Cipher, kidnapped my child and my husband, as well as kidnapping by friend’s secret child and ex girlfriend. She then proceeded to threaten to kill them if we didn’t work for her and steal an EMP. We managed to work things out in the end though, got the Shaw brothers and Dean to get them while we sabotaged a submarine on the ground.”

“And, why didn’t you contact us for this?”

“Well, don’t be offended Captain, but we didn’t need the Avenger’s help.”

“No offense taken.” He said that as if there actually was, or at least almost, an offense taken.

“Aww, poor you.” 

All of a sudden, a very fancy car drove down the driveway. Steve heard Liz quietly mutter, “Don’t be Roman, don’t be Roman don’t be Roman.”

The sleek vehicle whizzed past us then stopped and went backward. The driver rolled down the window to reveal Tony blasting rock music.

“Tony?” Steve and Liz question simultaneously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's a bit short.


	5. Time Travel discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t been posting in a long time and I’m sorry, but the release of Hobbs and Shaw got me going again. I’ll be putting that movie into this series after I figure out what to do with Spider-Man Far From Home.

The two Avengers peered at their former teammate with mixed emotions. “What are you doing here?” Questioned Lizbeth, eyes following the billionaire as he stepped out of the car.

“My father made this for you,” Said Tony, grabbing the captain’s shield. “You should honestly stop losing it before Morgan takes it sledding.” Liz chuckled at the comment. Steve took his shield back after what seemed like forever.

“You’re a mechanic right?” The dark haired man asked the woman, while turning and pointing to her.

“Yes?” She half said. “Well, I was, back when I was street racing.”

“Good enough. Come hither!” The billionaire stepped inside. Neither of the other two followed him.

“Did he really just say come hither?” Liz quietly asked the super soldier standing next to her.

“Yeah, I think he did,” Steve confirmed. Slowly, they both followed him in, and watched as the philanthropist was greeted by the others. Some with hugs, some with hand shakes, some with nods.

“Why exactly do you need my mechanical skills?” The enhanced former racer pressed on.

“Because,” Tony turned to her. “We are going to help my robots build a time machine.” He then looked to Bruce’s attempt. “A better time machine.”

“Well then, Shaw, wanna help?” She was half asking, half demanding.

“Sure,” was all the British conman stated.

About a lot of hours later, the three of them, plus robots made the gigantic machine that was to canister the plan entitled Time Heist.

While they built, the people started to come in. They all trickled in. First, came a blue girl with no hair, and a raccoon. After that came Rhodey. Soon after, Loki, and Hulk went to New Asgard and fetched….. well, a fat Thor.

While everyone was semi bonding and going over plans, the mechanics finished the build. Or at least, what they needed to do. The robots will take care of everything else for the time being. For now, people can fully go over the plans. And the suit to wear while completing them.

The three of them walked into the room just enough to hear:

“These are Pim particles alright?! And ever since Hank Pim got snapped out of existence, this is it,” It was Scott’s voice. He was semi holding a suit. “This is what we have, we’re not making any more.”

“Scott, calm down,” Rhodey told him, with his hands up in defense.

“Sorry,” the brunette half apologized, still mad. In a calmer voice, he said, “We’ve got just enough for one round trip each, that’s it, no do overs ... plus three test runs.” He accidentally pressed a button and went small and then normal sized again. “Two test runs,” he corrected himself.

To that, Rhodey adopted a look of tiredness and disappointment, running his hand over his face and sighing.

“Alright, I’m not ready for this!” Scott announced, suddenly panicking. 

“I’m game.” “I’ll go.” Clint and Liz said simultaneously. Everyone was silent. Clint turned to the former racer with arms stretched out in what would have been a shrug. “I guess it’s settled then. We’re doing it.”

The two of them got suited up, and walked into the room. As everyone walked to the platform, Hulk explained, “Now, the two of you are going to feel a little discombobulated. Don’t worry about it.”

Clint has no response, while Liz shrugged it off.

“Wait wait wait, wait a minute,” Said Rhodey stopping his tracks. The others turned to face him. “Let me ask you guys something. If we can do this, go back in time. Why don’t we just find baby Thanos, and, you know..” he trailed off, mimicking the action of strangling.

Banner looked at him with disgust written all over his face. “First of all, that’s horrible.”

“Well it is Thanos,” seconded Dean. While talking with the others, he’s been able to fully get a sense of, well, everything.

Bruce’s eyes switched between Dean and Rhodey before saying, “Secondly, time doesn’t work that way. Changing the past doesn’t change the future,” he tried to explain. Everyone looked at each other confused. Hulk rolled his eyes and resumed walking. 

“Alright, look,” Scott Said in hopes of lighting this situation. “We go back, we get the stones before Thanos gets them. Then, Thanos doesn’t have the stones. Problem solved.”

Liz shrugged in agreement. But to which side of the argument, she wasn’t sure.

“Bingo,” stated Clint.

Nebula, walking right next to the archer, stated, “That’s not how it works,” she stated flatly.

“Really?” He asked, confused. “That’s what I heard.”

“What? By who? Who told you that?” Bruce Questioned stopping again. A frown on his face.

“Star Trek, Terminator,” Rhodey started.

“Time Cop, Back To The Future One, Two, and Three. Hot Tub Time Machine,” Dean added.

“Ooh, love that movie!” Scott seconded with a smile.

“Time After Time,” Liz added. “Wrinkle In Time.”

“Somewhere in Time,” Rhodey continued. 

“Bill and Ted’s Excellent Adventure,” Dean jumped in again.

“Basically any movie that deals with time travel,” Rhodey concludes with a raised eyebrow.

“Die Hard,” Scott suddenly blurts out. “Wait that’s not one,” he mutters under his breath.

That earned a chuckle from Liz and Dean and at most an eye roll from everybody else.

“This is known,” continued Rhodey, making hand gestures.

“I don’t know why everyone believes that, but that isn’t true.” He continued walking and everyone followed. “Think about it. If you travel to the past, that past becomes your future and your former past, which can’t now be changed by your new future.”

“Exactly,” Nebula confirmed.

“So, back to the future is just a bunch of bull shit?” Scott asked, furious.

“Well, not completely,” Liz stated, which earned a hopeful look from Scott. “Remember in Back to the Future Two? When The Main Character saves a guy from jumping his past self?”

“His name is Marty, Thank you very much,” The hunter said almost defensively. To that, Liz held her hands up.

Finally, they made it to the platform, and both Liz and Clint told Hulk where and when they’ll go.

“Alright, guys, we’re going in three, two, one,” Banner called out right before pressing this big button and pulling this lever. Just like that, the archer and the enhanced were gone.

“So, where did, they go?” Asked Dean, one arms folded.

“Well,” Said Hulk looking at the small monitor at the control station. “Clint went back to his family’s farm six years ago, and Liz, Liz went back to… L. A. in 1995.”

“Why would she want to go back to L. A. in 1995?” Questioned Nat.

“Ohhh,” Said Deckard. “I know why.”

__________

Liz appeared in L.A. 1995. She is about eight this year. Born in 1987. 

She hasn’t met the Torettos yet. That will come when she’s about sixteen.

Anyway, she’s running down a path next to a river. Banner most likely won’t give her that much time, which is why she’s running.

Sooner rather than later, she sees her younger self, trying to swim and failing. She quickly dives and brings her to safety, continuing to run before her mother can spot her.

Then, she appears on the platform, still running. She almost runs into a wall before stopping. Before anything else was said, she turns to find Clint on his almost looking upset. He was on his knees. A teddy bear in his hands. Liz’s features softened while walking over to him. She kneels down and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, asking, “Hey, Hey, look at me. Are you okay?”

He looked at her with a pained expression in his eyes. She knows where he went, and she understands. She hugs him before helping him to his feet. He gathers his thoughts before looking at everyone with a half smile.

The two of them looked at each other. “It worked,” Clint choked up. “Yeah,” Liz seconded, smiling briefly. “It worked!”


	6. The Infinity Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team talks about the different infinity stones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I’m not being lazy!

Everyone gathered in the conference room.

“Okay, so the how works,” started Steve. “No we gotta figure out when and where. Almost everyone in this room has had an encounter with at least one of the six infinity stones.”

A picture of each stone shown on the monitors.

“Or, substitute the word encounter with damn near being killed by one of the six infinity stones,” Tony put in.

“So, what are these stones again, for people who don’t know?” Requested Dean.

The blue girl gave an annoyed look to the Avengers, who most of them shrugged.

“The infinity stones are what we need to grab from different moments in time with the machine that they built,” stated Natasha, arms crossed on her chest.

“Regardless, we only have enough Pym particles for one round trip each, and the stones have been in a lot of different places throughout history,” Banner said.

“Our history,” Tony clarified. “So not a lot of convenient spots to just drop in right?”

“Which means we have to pick our targets,” Clint interjected.

“Correct,” Tony agreed.

Steve breathed out a sigh and said, “So, Let’s start with the aether. Thor, Loki, what do you know?”

Thor, half-drunken beer in hand, got up slower than his brother, who did not hold beer.

“Er, where to start?” Thor slurred. 

Loki rolled his eyes. “Firstly, The aether isn’t a stone. Not really, no, it’s more like-“

“Like an angry sludge sort of thing so someone’s going to have to amend that,” Thor cut in. His brother gave him a look as he muttered, “Stop saying that.” He then went to put eye drops into his eyes before continuing, “Here’s an interesting story though-“

“Brother, don’t,” Loki advised, getting the god of thunder to sit down.

Thor then began to mope around asking Loki why he didn’t let him tell the story. “I was only going to tell them that the aether bonded with Jane and had to be extracted out of her.”

“Sorry what?” Tony asked for clarification.

“Jane, an old flame of mine, got herself attached to the aether doing some, um, what do you call it? Oh yeah, archeological stuff?”

Tony got Thor and everyone some food and zero alcohol.

“Alright,” The raccoon started, getting himself onto the desk to stand on. The monitor switched from the aether to the power stone. “Quil said he stole the power stone from Morag.”

People didn’t really reply at first, as they ate. “Is Morag a person?” Asked Prof. Hulk.

“Morag is a planet. Quil is a person,” The raccoon clarified.

“A planet? Like in outer space?” Scott wanted clarification. His eyes went wide while chopping down on noodles. Liz wondered if Dean would have said that, but judging by the fact that he didn’t, she guessed that he talked to the blue girl and the raccoon.

“Oh look!” Said the raccoon. “It’s a little puppy all happy and everything. Do you wanna go to space?” He teased, ruffling his hair. “Do you wanna go to space puppy? I’ll take you to space.”

Most of them just rolled their eyes. If it were in a different situation and dialed down maybe just a little, then it would have been something they laughed at.

“Rocket,” the blue one almost yelled, glaring at him. 

“What?” Asked the Raccoon.

Everyone ate their food, Natasha went to get notebook a notebook for herself. A little while after she returned, Nebula got up and started.

“Thanos found the soul stone on Vormir,” she said.

“And what is Vormir?” Asked Natasha scribbling the name in her notebook.

“A dominion of death at the very center of celestial existence,” Nebula stated with no emotion whatsoever. “It’s where Thanos murdered my sister.”

The room was heavily silent. The only thing that broke it was Scott saying, “Not it.” Which earned a jab from Liz and a sigh from Steve.

__________

It was getting late. Liz decided that she was going to get some sleep. A lot of people followed. The only ones who really stayed in that room were Nat, Tony and Prof. Hulk.

“That time stone guy,” Natasha began, laying on the table.

“Doctor Strange,” Bruce corrected. “He had a nice place in the village?” He was also lying down, but on the floor.

“Yeah, Sullivan street?” Tony Questioned, also laying down on the floor.

“Mmmmmm, Bleecker Street,” Banner replaced.

“Wait he lived in New York?” Asked Natasha.

“Uhh, yeah,” the green man seconded.

“No, he lived in Toronto, were you listening to anything?” Asked Tony sarcastically as if he was the smartest person in the room.

“Actually,” yawned Liz, getting a midnight snack. “Dean and Sam lived in Toronto.”

“I was-“ Tony stopped himself, too lazy to get up. “Nevermind.”

Natasha got up suddenly. “Guys, If you pick the right year, there were three stones in New York.”

Both guys shot up. “Shut the front door!” Bruce half yelled.

“So, who’s going where?” Asked Liz.

“Don’t know, but ... wake everyone up, will ya?” Requested Tony.

“Sure,” replied the enhanced woman.

Within twenty minutes, everyone was up and back in the conference room. It was decided that Tony, Dean, Scott, Cap, and Liz would go to New York. Nat, Nebula, Rhodey, and Clint would go to Morag then Nat and Clint would go to Vormir. Bruce would stay behind and monitor things, make sure nothing goes wrong.

Everyone took a few moments to themselves to just mentally prepare and all that. Rocket shrunk his ship. 

Liz went to her “brother-in-law.” “How ya feelin’?” She asked.

“Fine,” He said. It was said in a way that made her think he meant the opposite.

“This  _ will _ work. We’ll get them all back,” she tried to reassure him.

“How do you know?” He Questioned. His eyes were getting watery.

Liz’s expression became pained. The only thing she could think to do was hug him. After a few seconds, he hugged back.

Banner went to the controls, punched in the coordinates of the suits. 

Everyone suited up and headed towards the platform. Each one of them took a spot on the surface, all facing each other in a giant circle.

The captain cleared his throat. “Five years ago we lost,” he began. “All of us. We lost friends, we lost family, we lost a part of ourselves. Today, we have a chance to take it all back. You know your teams, you know your missions. Get the stones, get them back. One round trip each. No mistakes, no doovers. Most of us are going somewhere we know. That doesn’t mean we should know what to expect. Be careful, look out for each other. This is the fight of our lives, and we’re going to win. Whatever it takes, good luck.”

“Damn, that was a pretty good speech,” Dean muttered to his “sister-in-law.” 

“Yeah, better than a speech you’ll ever try to make up,” Liz whispered. Dean almost looked offended. “I know about that time you, Sam, and Charlie all went larping, and the only speech you could come up with was the speech from Braveheart.”

“Hey, that’s a good speech,” he tried to defend himself.

“Alright, you heard the man,” Tony half yelled, getting a little impatient. “Stroke those keys jolly green.”

Clint’s fist opened, revealing his hold on Rocket’s shrunken ship. Taking one glance at it, the raccoon asked, “You promise to ring that back in one piece, right?” The creature’s arms folded on his chest.

“Yeah, Yeah Yeah. I’ll do my best,” Clint told him.

Every member of the team put their fists in a circle. The devices synced. In just a few seconds, they disappeared through tunnels beneath their feet.


	7. The Time Stone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! Whoohoo!

Liz, Dean, Scott, Tony, and Steve all arrived in New York in 2012. Loki’s attempt at taking over the planet.

“Ohh, so this is what happened in New York in 2012,” Dean said out loud. Liz face palmed. Everyone looked at him weirdly. “What? The two of us were busy saving the world from Lucifer and Micheal, give us some slack.” Tony just rolled his eyes.

“Wait, Micheal and Lucifer? Like the ones from the Bible?” Asked Scott half excited.

“Uh Huh,” was all Dean and Liz said.

“They’re real?!” The man of ants questened.

“Uh Huh,” the pair Said again.

“What is it you thought that we did?” Liz asked. “Never mind.”

All of a sudden a bigger, angrier version of the Hulk smashed his way near the group.

“Well at least I made time to check the news,” Liz stated.

Dean turned to his sister-in-law. Arms outstretched asking, “When?”

“It doesn’t matter, we should go.” With that, the two of them split from the three guys.

They ran through the streets, avoiding the Chitari in any way they can. When they finally reached the block of the Sanctum, they stopped.

“Hey, you know what?” asked Liz.

“Yeah?” Replied Dean.

“Let’s just hop over roofs, it’d be better to avoid those aliens with.”

“Yeah sure okay,” said Dean. Conveniently, there was a fire escape ladder not too far from them. They walked up to it, and the mousy brown haired male bridged his hands together. “Ready?” 

“Yeah.” Liz took a running start and jumped into Dean’s hands, which gave her enough of a boost to grab the bottom of the ladder. Once she was down, she climbed. The hunter followed close behind her.

 Once they got to the roof, they jumped to the next, and the next, and the next, until finally, they reached a roof which had a person in yellow robes defending the building.

She turned around as soon as they landed. “Uh, hi, we’re looking for a Doctor Strange.”

“Doctor Strange is currently performing surgery thrifty blocks that way,” she pointed. The woman had a sort of English accent.

Liz noticed the necklace. “Well, actually, we’re here for the time stone.”

“And why on earth would you be needing that?” She Questioned, clutching the necklace.

“We… we just need it,” Dean said, stepping forward. As soon as he was close enough, the woman did a defensive maneuver against him and he hit the floor.

“What did you do?” Liz asked.

“I just cast his soul out of his body. Now, why do you need the necklace?” She demanded.

“Miss, we need it, to set everything right,” the enhanced woman said gently. “I wasn’t there, but my team failed when they thought they needed to win, had, to win. In my timeline, half of the universe was snapped out of existence.”

The woman seemed to ponder this, before drawing a thin golden line in the air. The six stones appeared, circling it. “All six stones are crucial to the flow of reality.” She then removed the time stone, and a dark line flew by in a different direction from the golden one. “Remove one of these stones, and that flow splits. Now this may benefit your reality, but my new one, not so much. In this new branch reality, without our chief weapon against the forces of darkness, our world will be overrun. Millions for some… Tell me hunter, can your weapons prevent all that?”

“No,” Liz sighed, but then an idea sparked in her head. “But we can make it so that branch reality will never exist. Once we’re done with the stones, we can bring them back, to the exact point in time that they were taken.” Liz grabbed the floating mini time stone and put it back in its place amongst the other five. The dark line disappeared. “So, it never left.”

The lines and mini stones disappeared, the woman in gold walked away from the huntress. “Yes, but you’re leaving out the most important part.” Liz followed her. The woman turned around. “In order to return the stones, you have to survive.”

Liz knew that there was always a chance that she would never come back, but then, there’s Billy, and someone else might have to bring back the stones. “I know, and I’m hoping to the gods that we will. But, I might not be the one to bring the stone back in the first place.”

“It is the duty of the sorceress supreme to protect the time stone. I’m sorry, but I cannot give it up.”

“Well then why the hell did Doctor Strange give it up?” Came Dean’s voice. Liz had forgotten that he’s been able to control certain aspects while out of his body.

The woman considered this. 

“He gave the stone away, to Thanos willingly,” Liz put in.

“Why?” She asked after a few seconds.

“We have no idea,” Said Liz, realizing this.

“Maybe, Just maybe,” came Dean’s voice again, “He made a mistake.”

The woman realized something. She had the words on the tip of her tongue, but for some reason, almost couldn’t say it. “Or I did,” she told them.

She twisted her hand and Dean’s body came forward. It sprung to life with his soul coming back to him. 

The woman then unlocked the stone from the amulet. It floated in between her fingers. She turned to Liz. “Strange is meant to be the best of us.”

“So he must have done it for a reason,” Liz finished her thought. She sighed, and the two hunters were about to leave, when Liz asked, “If you were to protect the world from the forces of darkness, where were you when Lucifer got out?”

“I saw that you hunters would handle it, and you did,” she replied, hands gathered together in front. “Good luck.”

Liz smiled. With that, the two hunters traveled back to the future.

 

When they did, everything seemed fine, just for a moment.

“Did we get them all?” Asked Prof. Hulk from the controls.

“Don’t tell me that actually worked,” Rhodey told in half disbelief.

 Everyone else was there, everyone except for… Natasha. There was just this empty space there. Clint fell to his knees. Tears fell from his eyes.

“Clint, where’s Natasha?” Asked Liz, voice shaking. He didn’t answer. “Clint-?” She asked again.

“She’s gone,” was all he said.

“What do you mean gone?” Asked Bruce, leaning his body in one direction just to check that she was in fact, not there.

“I mean, she’s gone,” the archer told, his tone louder.

Liz’s breath hitched. She walked off the platform and handed the Time stone to Bruce. “Here’s your stupid fucking stone,” she said coldly. Bruce took it with care. “Now excuse me while I go scream at the trees.”

“Liz, we got all of them,” Deck tried.

“I don’t fucking care,” the enhanced hunter’s voice broke. Tears in her eyes. She exited the building. Everyone watched as sound waves crashed into the surrounding trees, making them topple over. The waves stopped, then restarted at least three times. Next, Liz fell to the ground.

Dean, Deckard and Steve were already out the door by the time she dropped. They lifted her up, and helped her inside.

Dean made her a cup of hot chocolate.

An hour or so later, everyone was out of their suits, and just hanging around. Steve, Tony, Clint and Liz all went to the jetty by the lake. It was a place that Nat, Liz, and Lorelei shared, when things got stressful. Lorelei.

“Damn it,” Liz said out loud, punching the wooden post. “We can’t even tell Lorelei,” she realized. Tears resumed the path they held about an hour ago. She faced Clint, who’s tears had also restarted.

Liz remembered how kind Lorelei Barton had been to her when Liz first got enhanced by Hydra. She remembered eating ice cream with her. She remembered training with her, she remembered learning sign language from her, she remembered becoming great friends with her.

“Do we know if she even had family?” Tony asked particularly no one.

“Yeah, us,” Steve responded, looking towards his old friend.

“What-what, what are you all doing?” Came Thor’s voice. His eyes were filled with fury. His brother followed him with a worried expression, afraid he might do something rash.

“Just, asking a question,” Tony stated, turning towards the gods. Confused by the dude’s outbreak.

“You’re acting like she’s dead,” The god criticized. “Why are we acting like she’s dead? We have the stones right? As long as we have the stones, we can bring her back. Isn’t that right? So stop this SHIT. We’re the Avengers. Get it together,” he hissed. His eyes began to water. Which gave away the underlying emotions beneath the rage.

“Can’t get her back,” Clint stated, turning himself to look st the gods. 

“What?” Asked The god of thunder, not believing any of the four words he just heard.

“It can’t be undone, it can’t,” the archer’s voice cracked. A concoction of sadness and being pushed off made his tone. 

Thor scoffed / laughed at the statement. “I’m sorry, no offense, but you’re a very earthly being-“

“Thor-“ Loki tried, but failed.

“Okay?” Thor continued, putting an arm against his brother, signaling him to stop. “And we’re talking about space, and magic. And ‘Can’t’ seems really definitive, don’t you think?” He finished, trying, just, trying so hard to cling to the idea that Natasha Romanoff wasn’t gone.

“Yeah, look, I know I’m way over my pay grade here, but she still isn’t here, is she?” Clint retorted.

“No, that’s my point,” Thor continued.

 It looked like Clint was going to punch him. Liz made sure she was facing Clint and that he could see her. “Clint,” she signed. “Don’t.”

“Oh what?” He signed back. “You can, you can knock down a whole bunch of trees, but I can’t punch this idiot?”

Liz sighed. Clint considered his options.

“It can’t be undone,” Clint Said finally. “Or at least, that’s what the red floating guy had to say. Maybe you go talk to him,” he was talking to Thor, his tone becoming increasingly angrier. “You grab your hammer and you go fly and you talk. To him.”

“It was supposed to be me,” Clint continued after a few seconds. “She sacrificed her life for that damn stone. She bet her life on it.” The depressed and angered man then turned his back to the god, and his front toward the water.

Without any warning whatsoever, Bruce chucked the bench right off of the dock, far away into the middle of the lake. His anger finally regaining control. Only for a moment.

“She’s not coming back,” the archer continued. “We have to make it worth it. We have to.” That wasn’t a request. That was a demand.

“We will,” Steve spoke up for the first time in what seemed like a while. Liz could still see the path his tears made. “We will.”

Liz solemnly walked over to her dear friend. “Whatever it takes, Yeah?”

“Whatever it takes.” He agreed.

She then turned to Steve. “There’s still daylight. We could do the snap now, or we can get some rest. I don’t know about you, but today was emotionally draining. So I choose rest.” With nothing else to say, she walked into the compound, and eventually into her room.


	8. The snap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I’m on such a goddamn roll today!

Liz tried to think of how they’ll bring everyone back. She knew of the process, she could have only imagined what it would take. Yet, imagining seemed too hard, so, her mind brought her back to the time when the whole Cipher fiasco was over, and the Torettos got to formerly meet her husband and her daughter.

* * *

 

_ Everyone was gathered on the roof of some New York City flat. A barbecue was going. Liz and Letty were catching up, Roman and Tej were still semi-fighting over Ramsey. _

_ “Do either of you know my last name?” Liz heard the British hacker say. Neither man said a thing. “Well, when you guys figure it out, I guess you can let me know. _

_ For some reason, Liz had it in her mind that Ramsey was actually her last name. But as to what her first name was, she couldn’t tell. _

_ The enhanced individual watched Dom flipped things on the grill. She watched Mr. Nobody, and Little Nobody come up to Letty and Luke. Mr. Nobody held up a small box but Hobbs shook his head and said something. To which Samantha, Hobb’s thirteen year old daughter, hugged her father. Looking at that, Liz could only smile, but it made her wish that her daughter and husband were already here. _

_ Hobb’s daughter attempted conversation with Liz and Ramsey when she sat down. She asked a whole lot of things.  Half of it was about hacking, another part of it was about street racing, and another part of it was about the danger. Some of which, the three of us had to actually think to answer. _

_ However, Liz’s eyes kept wandering to the door. “Don’t worry,” Said Ramsey. “They’ll come.” _

_ And sure enough, Deckard Shaw, Dom’s baby, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, and little Danielle came walking through the door. _

_ As soon as She saw her husband, she ran into his arms screaming his name as well as her child’s. “Hey,” Sam Said, a little taken aback by his wife’s excitement.  The three of them stayed wrapped in each other’s arms for more than fifteen seconds. She didn’t realize nor care that people were staring at them. _

_ Meanwhile, Dom was looking to the sky, promising Elena that he’ll keep their son safe. _

_ Letty and Dom were the first two people to come up and greet Liz and Sam. _

_ “You gonna introduce us, or what?” Came Dom’s voice, he was carrying his child. _

_ “Oh, right.” Liz quickly let go, and said, “Dom, Letty, this is Sam Winchester. The love of my life.” _

_ Sam chose to shake Dom’s hand first. _

_ “Good to finally shake your hand,” stated Dom. _

_ “Likewise,” the non-bald man replied. _

_ Letty and Sam shook hands next, both saying hi to each other. _

_ “Mom~” whined Dani, tugging on Liz’s pant leg. Her mom chuckled as she picked her up. _

_ “This... is our little daughter, Danielle,” she said. _

_ “Hi,” Came the four-year-old’s voice, shyly. _

_ “Hi!” Said Letty laughing a little. “You’re mommy is a great person, you know that?” _

_ “Yeah~,” The littlun stated with a smile, which made all of them. _

_ Liz and her little family walked around and greeted everybody before taking spots at the table. Soon enough, everyone grabbed plates and food, and sat down as well. _

_ Today, Dom will give the toast. “You’ve heard me say that you never turn your back on family,” he started. “And Lizbeth, Thank you for not turning your back on either of yours.” Liz smiled. “Actually, Thank you all, for never turning your back on me.” The proud father then turned to his son. “You wanna meet them?” He asked. The baby turned his head towards the table. “Alright…. Everyone, meet Brian.” Everyone cheered and clapped, knowing the significance of that name. _

_ The newly-dubbed Brian clapped his little hands a bit. Mimicking everyone else. _

_ “Alright, I guess it’s my turn to say grace.” Dom sat down and put little Brian in his lap. Everyone joined hands. “Thank you, for family, thank you for bringing Lizbeth back to us, thank you for never letting my family turn their back on me. Thank you for Brian, and thank you for the Winchester. And thank you for fast cars.” _

_ Everyone laughed, and started to eat.  _

* * *

 

The memory faded away as the laughter filled her mind. At that point, she tried to at least nap, but even that didn’t come. Finally giving up, she ventured into the kitchen, maybe a snack will do something for her.

When she got downstairs, she found almost everyone sitting in the lobby. Loki was reading, most everyone else was sitting on the furniture in silence. Clint was most likely at the shooting range, blowing steam off from the whole fiasco.

It looked like everyone else chose rest as well. 

Without saying a word to anybody, she went to the fridge, opened the doors, and grabbed a leftover slice of pizza. After putting it in tinfoil, on a baking sheet, and in the oven, she ate it. Suddenly realizing she needed some sort of liquid, she opened the fridge again and found a Shweps. 

Soon, everyone realized that they should get off their asses and try out that gauntlet.

The glove in question looked like Thanos’s gauntlet, but smaller. All the stones were in their places.

“So,” Liz began. “Are we ready for this?”

“Ready as we’ll ever be,” Steve sighed, taking it in.

“The gloves ready,” stated Rocket, “The question is, who’s gonna take it?”

Everyone looked around the room. No one dared move, all of them considering which one of them would actually step up and do it.

“I’ll do it,” Said Thor, wandering towards the gauntlet. 

“Excuse me?” Asked Tony with a frown.

“Brother, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Said Loki, holding Thor back.

“Oh, I’m sorry, are we all just sitting around waiting for the right opportunity?” The god asked the group. He was eager and anxious to get their done.

“We should at least discuss it,” Said Scott as Thor continued to try and get to the gauntlet.

“Hey, buddy, why don’t you sit down?” Dean asked Thor gently.

It was at this moment that Liz realized Thor had two hammers. She hadn’t cared to notice because of Clint, but now, if Thor gets too drunk, in this state, he could really do damage where it very clearly shouldn’t be done.

“Hey, buddy,” Thor responded in a harsher tone. “Why don’t you get out of the way, and let me do something helpful for once.” Gods this was getting harder to watch.

The only surviving Winchester boy put up his hands in defense.

“Thor, you’re in no condition,” Said Tony, walking over there.

“Just let me do something good, something right,” The god continued.

“It’s not just that that glove is channeling enough energy to light up a continent,” Tony continues. “I’m telling you you’re in no condition.” He wasn’t yelling, but he wasn’t saying it softly either.

“What do you think is coursing through my veins right now?” Challenged Thor.

“Uhhh, Cheese Whizz?” Guessed Rhodey. You know he was trying to lift the situation up a bit with a pinch of comedy, but it wasn’t working. Any attempt wouldn’t really work. Not here.

“Lightning!” Thor stated with confidence.

To that Tony breathed out a sigh, “Yeah….” he trailed out.

“Lightning won’t help you this time pal,” Bruce spoke up for the first time in a while. “It’s got to be me,” he told everyone. “Most of you saw what Those stones did to Thanos. They nearly killed him. None of you could survive.” Jolly Green walked over to the gauntlet and put his hand near the opening. 

“And how do you know you will?” Steve Questioned. His face showed skepticism.

“We don’t,” Said Prof. Hulk. “But the radiation is mostly gamma. It’s like I was made for this.” He was right. Or at least, everyone hoped he was right.

Bruce took the glove out of its hold and into the center of the room.

“Good to go, Yeah?” Tony asked him.

“Let’s do it,” the big green man was ready to do this, he just needed to get his hand in there.

“Okay,” Said Tony, ready to talk him through this. “Remember, everyone Thanos snapped away five years ago, you’re just bribing them back to now—today. Don’t change anything from the last five years.”

“Got it.”

Everyone stood their seemingly holding their breath. 

“FRIDAY, do me a favor and activate Barn Door Protocol,” Tony Requested.

“Yes boss,” The A.I. System replied. The windows were now beginning to shut down. The doors became locked.

“Everybody comes home,” Brice breathed out. He moved his hand toward the opening of the glove.

The nanotechnology moved out of the way of the incoming hand and fit itself around the green flesh. 

Everybody readied themselves for the worst. Their suits were all the way on, protection at the ready.

When it finally fit perfectly onto Prof. Hulk’s hand, he groaned in pain, holding his wrist, and falling to his knees.

“Take it off,” demanded Thor, fearful for his friends life. “Take it off!”

“No, wait!” Yelled Steve.”Bruce,” He asked calmly, “Are you okay?”

Nothing.

“Talk to us Banner,” Said Tony, fear rising into him as well.

Dark lines began to spread throughout Bruce’s body from the glove. He raised his hand. Everyone’s hearts were pounding in their chests. Finally, he snapped his fingers, and a wave of relief washed over everyone. For a moment at least. They couldn’t yet tell. 

The Barn Door Protocol was lifted. Scott ventured out to the window. Clint’s phone started to ring, then Liz, phone started to ring.

“Hello?” Liz answered with a shaky voice.

“Hey, honey, where are you?” It was Sam’s voice on the phone.

Even more relief washed over her. “Oh my god!” She exclaimed joyfully. “Dean, it’s Sam!” Upon hearing this, the older brother rushed to the phone.

“Sammy?!” Came Dean’s gruff voice.

“Uh, Yeah? Wait-Dean where are you? Mom-,” It seemed like Mary took the phone.

“Dean, Whatever you did brought them back. And yet, I feel like something bad might happen.” Upon hearing this, Dean and Liz looked at each other. She had a point. For such a big thing to happen, there has to be some sort of blowback.

“Mom-“ they heard Sam’s voice again. Put they didn’t get to hear the end of his sentence, because the building came down.

When Liz came to, she found herself alone under a pile of rubble. HerPhone was severely cracked and pretty much useless. She drew her head back in frustration. Then it hit her. She was in fact underneath a pile of rubble alone. Where was everybody else? Not knowing what else to do, she started screaming for help.


	9. The Final Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Won’t be posting any more today, but I will in the next few days.

Back in Middle-earth, in Lothlórien, Lorelei reappeared. The dust that was her, reformed into her original shape.

She stood there, wondering what the fuck just happened, and why they hell only Celeborn, Galadriel, and Elrond were in the room.

“What happened?” The telepath asked, voice shaking.

The three elves rulers turned to see her, a solid figure. Galadriel’s eyes begin to tear up as she walks up to the mutant. Arms shaking. First, she touched her cheek, then her hair, then finally, she embraced her.

After a few confused seconds, Lorelei hugged back. “Galadriel,” the telepath said. “What happened?”

The elven woman stared at her blankly. For the first time, not knowing what to say. 

“You’ve been gone for five years,” Celeborn spoke up.

Lorelei’s eyes went wide. “What?! Did you just say five years?”

“Yes,” stated Galadriel sadly. “Legolas has not been the same without you.”

The mutants eyes switched between Galadriel’s two while she spoke her wonder. “W-w-Where is he?”

“Lady Galadriel, I must inform you that I am to be-“ it was Legolas. He stopped dead in his tracks. His mouth hung open and tears began to form in his eyes. All of a sudden, he rushed to her, to Lorelei. Clinging to her tightly. “I thought you were gone forever.”

She hugged him back warmly, only letting go when he did. She turned to Elrond and asked with a serious tone, “Really, What happened?”

The lord of Rivendell sighed. “You, do remember turning into dust, don’t you?” He was weary now. All of them were.

“Y-yes?” Lorelei questioned herself. Then it hit her. Everyone else who got turned into dust, who were they? Clint? Natasha? Lara? Liz? Steve? Tony? Bruce? Anyone? She held her temples in her hands as she began to rack her brain. “Oh gods,” she said out loud. “I think I need to sit down.”

Legolas guided her to the furniture and sat down next to her, their bodies never separating.

All of a sudden, a golden ring appeared out of nowhere. A man with features none of the elves have ever seen stepped through. Lorelei quickly scanned his mind. She said, “I know it’s been five years Wong, and I can gather what happened from reading your mind. Now how many people do you need to fight?”

Everyone in the room looked at her astonished. “A lot.”

Galadriel quickly got into a telepathic conversation with Lorelei before saying, “Celeborn, I think we should tell Haldir to ready the troops.” Her husband studied her for a moment, and then nodded, and left.

“What exactly are they getting ready to fight for?” asked Legolas.

“The biggest fight that unites all ten realms. The barrier was weak, yet still strong, that’s why the only person who got turned to dust was me. Now, I need your help, _we_ need _your_ help, Rivendell, Lothlorien, and the woodland realm, to fight this great big infinity war.”

Elrond and Legolas looked at each other.

“Wong,” Said Lorelei. “Can you, um, sling ring, these two gentlemen to their own cities to gather their troops?”

“Sure,” Wong confirmed, as two other people stepped through the portal. “We can do that.”

 

Within ten or so minutes, everyone was ready to go, and the masters of misgivings arts opened up the portals. 

 

“What exactly does she mean by Infinity War?” Asked Tauriel, marching to the front of the caravan of soldiers

“I guess we’ll see when we get there,” Legolas told her, walking beside her.

The leaders stepped through, and the horns of all three elven groups sounded loudly in the rising battle.

 _“Come on guys,”_ Lorelei told her Avengers telepathically. _“I leave for what seven years and it all goes to shit?”_

 _“Glad to have you back, sis,”_ thought Clint, looking back to the portals.

 _“Glad to be back,”_ she said.

The telekinetic telepath searched for Liz and found her under a pile of rocks. She walked over to the younger, ginger-haired telepath.

“Wanna help me with this?” Lola asked her.

Wanda searched her mind and knew exactly what she needed.

 They lifted all the rocks and ruble, and floated her old friend to safety.

Liz got up while coughing. “You okay?” Asked Lorelei and Steve. 

“Yeah, I’m okay,” the hunter confirmed, standing up. 

Suddenly, A man in a trench coat appeared behind her, along with ever hunter that man could think of. But he didn’t come with a wizard.

People gave him a strange look.

“I am an angel of the Lord,” he stared simply. Liz laughed.

Lorelei was searching for someone who wasn’t there. “Where’s Nat?” She asked, fearing the answer.

“Nat’s gone,” Clint told her. She studied him for a moment, looked through his memories. She saw her death through his eyes.

Sadness, fear and rage courses through her veins. “Oh, they are so going to pay,” she said dryly. A dark look developing in her eyes.

Steve, with the same darkness in his orbs simply yelled, “AVENGERS, assemble.”

Just like that, the war had restarted. Humans and elves clashed with Chitari.

Haldir ordered the archers to fire. The arrows rained down on the aliens like hell on earth. 

Lorelei jumped in like a second wave, eyes glowing white, making herself so high up, telekinetically getting all her weapons out, and swerving all of them around the moment her feet came in contact with a Chitari skull. 

Tauriel and Legolas fought side by side like they have when fighting against the orcs. Blending their skills of dagger and bow and arrows.

At some point, Clint looked at Legolas, and Legolas looked at him. They smiled. The game had begun. Now, their goal, like before was to kill every Chitari you could, but it’s just more competitive.

Scott got big and punched a Chitari Leviathan in the face.

The hunters were doing all sorts of things, but mostly stabbing and shooting. With most of them being from Apocalypse World, they were like a well armed military force. 

Liz and Korra were both using their sonic waves to their full capacity, along with knives, bullets and metal wings. 

Korra sometimes going up into the air, and then diving. Right when it’s the exact moment, she spreads her wings to their full extent, decapitating every Chitari in her path.

Ilan, Charlie, Greer Lilian, Jude, Melissa, and Tyra, all used their abilities to their full extent and using them to help one another, like a well oiled machine. Ilan and Charlie has their big guns, Greer watched everyone’s twenty, Jude basically obliterated Chitari with his angel stolen grace, Melissa used her smoke to create cover, and or disappear and reappear, while Tyra being a teleporter, used her power to move around, kill Chitari from above, as well as sneak up on them and stab them with her purple heart-shaped tail tip.

Bucky and Rocket expertly gunned down aliens. 

Steve threw both his shield and Mjolnir. At one point, Steve and Thor were standing right next to each other. Thor called back StormBreaker, while Steve called back Mjolnir. They both looked at each other.

“No, you have the little one,” Said Thor. The two exchanged weapons by tossing them.

Tony and Pepper were the perfect team, using both their suits with such skill and precision. Both of them hovered in the air as Chitari came at them like wild dogs. They both beamed lasers at them by hand, chest and that extra weapon enhancer.

The sky was darkening with ash, destruction lay strewn against the battlefield. The gauntlet was passed around from hero to hero, all trying to play keep away from Thanos and his cronies.

Everywhere everyone looked, people were fighting. There’s even a lady flying around on a Pegasus.

Suddenly, Scott’s voice came through the comms. “Does anyone see an ugly brown van out there?”

“You’re not gonna like where it’s parked,” replied a woman with an English accent. Liz decided it was either an elf, which was unlikely, or an Asgardian. The latter made more sense.

T’challa, was now in possession of the gauntlet, keeping the game of keep away alive. “I see it,” he said, beginning to run.

All of a sudden, Thanos blocked his path, but then. Wanda came in, blocking _his_ path. “You took everything from me,” she told the purple titan.

“I don’t even know who you are,” Thanos said, becoming a little bit intrigued as to who she is. Maybe.

“You will,” She glowered, eyes glowing red. She lifted the surrounding rubble (which was _a lot_ of rubble), and smashed it on top of Thanos. 

He held his hand up, as if to shield himself.

Suddenly, Lorelei jumped in to help her, covering Thanos with even more rubble. “Go!” She yelled st T’challa.

The Black Panther slipped up somehow, and the glove was on the floor, ready for someone to take it, and that someone, it seemed, was Spider-Man.

The boy held the gauntlet in his arms while his spider legs did most of the punching. He shot webs here and there. The other kids, (Korra, Lillian, Tyra, Ilan, Mel, Charlie, and, Jude) all came to help him. They cleared the way for him to safety pass.

Ebony Maw, the alien who, according to Tony, looked like squidward, came to his master’s rescue. He was somehow more powerful than the both of them and somehow through all of it, Wanda was fighting against being crushed by Thanos’ sword, and Lorelei was fighting off against Ebony Maw’s attacks.

Wanda was done with this shit. Sheer determination shifted her powers into that extra fifth gear. She forced him away from her, destroyed her weapon and tore off his armor. It looked like she might actually have a chance.

That got Ebony Maw destructed long enough for Lorelei to ram a steel rod through his chest.

“Rain fire,” Thanos said. Just like that, in that one split second, Thanos’ ship fired Hail Mary.

one of those lasers hit the edge of the water. As the water started rushing in, Doctor Strange made it into a giant whirlpool to stop it.

Through all the chaos, it seemed like the kids still had that damn glove.

Steve spotted them. “Hey Queens!” The old man shouted. “Head’s up!” Mjolnir was tossed into that boy’s direction. Knowing what he meant, Peter shot a web at it. Now he was being pulled by a deadly weapon that could only be picked up by two people.

Everyone took cover. All of the wizards shielded everyone with their magic. It seemed like this could go on forever. 

Mjolnir banged into something, which violently thrust Peter away from it. He caught himself, but just in time for a set of laser cannons to start firing on him from above.

After what seemed like forever, the cannons stopped. They were aiming at something now. 

“Friday what are they firing at?” Asked Tony peering up at the sky. 

“Something just entered the upper atmosphere,” confirmed Friday.

That something ripped through the ships. That something was golden. Actually that golden something is a woman.

“Ohoohhhh Yeah,” Said Rocket, ready for the Chitari and Thanos to get their asses handed to them.

While everyone looked up at the sky, Nebula went up to Peter, and grabbed the gauntlet. She stared at the gap filled with Chitari, wondering just how to proceed.

“Danvers, we need an assist here,” Steve told her over the comms.

She landed next to the blue girl. “How exactly do you plan on getting through all that?” Asked Peter.

“Don’t worry,” said Lorelei as she and Wanda landed beside them.

“She has help,” Said a green woman, Gamora. Walking right near them.

Others like Okoye, Shuri, Valkyrie, Tauriel, Pepper, and a lady who just appeared out of thin air (Hope), and Liz all joined in.

They all headed into battle. Okoye, Liz, and Tauriel took a running start.

Wanda and Lorelei smashed the aliens with different parts of the newly fallen ship. 

Valkyrie’s Pegasus kept into the air. He sword smashing their head.

Pepper took flight as well, blasting at every Chitari she saw.

Carol Danvers flew through them with her golden light. 

Until, Thanos chucked a piece of his sword that he could still hold right into the van.

Nebula was still clutching the glove. “Give it here, my daughter,” he told her.

“I’m not your daughter,” she retorted as she moved out of the way of Pepper and Carol who attacked him with lasers and beams of light.

He groaned as he blocked them with his half sword. 

All of a sudden, two very heavy things rammed into Thanos’s sides. One was an ax, the other, a hammer. It knocked him down, but only temporarily. 

Pepper got too close and he punched her in the ribs. She goes down, but she isn’t dead. Knowing that she shouldn’t fight him, she goes off and fights the little aliens.

Thanos, Thor, and Carol go at it with a few punches, that, and a hammer as well as beams of light. They keep landing hits, but don’t really seem to be doing that much damage.

The mad Titan knocked out Thor and he knocked out Carol. Steve took a lot of swings at him, but he just got heavily injured.

Somehow through all that chaos, Nebula dropped the glove. Thanos was about to pick it up, when Iron Man attacked him. They fought, and they fought, and they fought for that gauntlet. Until, finally, Thanos got the upperhand and knocked Tony aside.

He put the glove on. Everyone watched with bated breath. He brought his hand up, and said, “I am inevitable.”

He snapped his fingers…… and nothing happened. The now confused Titan looked at the glove. The gems weren’t in there. 

In fact, the nanotech had ferried them across to where Tony stood. The gems appeared on his metal fist. “And I, am Iron Man,” was Tony Said before snapping his fingers. Ignoring the abundance of pain coursing through his veins.

All of a sudden, the aliens started to turn to dust. Next the ships, then finally, Thanos himself, who seemed to be sitting, enjoying defeat.

Everyone watched as Tony fell against a nearby pile of rubble. Blood, sweat, dirt and grime covered his face. His cheeks were pale, and his eyes were beginning to look lifeless.

Rhodey landed right next to him, touching his cheek, seeming to understand that it was _his_ time to go.

Peter swing down next. “Mr. Stark?” He asked, trying to see if he was alive. “Hey, Mr. Stark, can you hear me? It’s Peter.” His eyes began to water, as did everyone else’s. “Hey,” he tried again. “We won, Mr. Stark, we won, you did it sir…” This was getting increasingly hard to watch. Grief overcame the boy’s features as he recognized he wasn’t getting a response. “You did it. I’m sorry…. Tony.” Peter covered his mouth, too sad to say anything else. 

Tony’s eyes were still open, but that doesn’t mean he’s still here. Although, there was still something left, Lorelei and Wanda could feel it.

“Peter,” came Pepper’s soft voice, trying to carefully pry the child away. “Peter,” she repeated.

Peter got up and out of the way. Pepper kneeled down. “Hey,” She said to the love of her life.

“Hey,” Tony rasped out. It was too low for most people to hear. It didn’t even look like his mouth had even moved.

“Friday?” Questioned Pepper.

“Life functions critical,” The A.I. Responded.

Everyone knew what that meant. Yet somehow, he was still clinging to life.

“Tony, look at me,” Said Pepper, holding his cheeks. “We’re gonna be okay…. you can rest now.” With tears streaming down her face, Pepper kissed him on the cheek.

Tony closed his eyes. The great Tony Stark. Billionaire, Genius, Playboy, Philanthropist, Iron Man, Avenger, Father, was now dead.

Steve and Pepper were the first to kneel. Everyone else followed suit. Gamora watched in the shadows, while the Elves and Asgardians watched from the sidelines.


	10. After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally did it guys. After this, I’ll focus on doing something about that end credits scene of Spider Man Far From Home.

Liz woke up in Sam’s arms. Gods it felt good to have him back. She tried to move out of his clutch, but ended up waking him in the process.

“Hey,” She said softly.

“Good morning,” he said in the same tone. “How’d you sleep?”

“Better than most days.” He let her out of his arms and they both sat up. “I’m really glad you’re here.”

“Me too.”

Liz sighed. “I know we have to get ready for the funeral, but I just wanna stay here.” She leaned against her partner.

“I know, I know, but we should go.”

* * *

  
  


Lorelei went back with the Elves to Middle-earth, but only to decide where she really wants to be. She wasn’t ready to go back. There were still funerals to attend to. The first, being Tony’s.

There was still some down time before that, so she asked Wong if he could open the portal for a little while. There is still the dark presence or Mordor that the sorcerers must guard against. Even so, he obliged.

Galadriel found her wandering the halls of Lothlorien. She didn’t really say anything until a couple of seconds passed by. “You’re lost, aren’t you?” She asked.

Lost had a double meaning in this case. She was, actually aimlessly walking through Lothlorien, just to walk, getting lost in the halls, but there was also the other kind of lost. The kind that tells you you don’t know where you belong. Should she stay in Middle-earth, and not see her friends again, because the portal  _ will be closing. _ Or, should she abandon Middle-earth, abandon Legolas and go back to Liz, to Clint and Larra? She couldn’t be sure yet.

“I guess so,” replied Lorelei. “Yes.”

“Come with me,” told the elven witch.

Not even really questioning it, which was really against her better judgement.

The She-elf lead her to a room. In the center of Said room, was a stone stands with a basin filled with water. “Look into it,” Galadriel told her. “And maybe you won’t be so lost anymore.”

Lorelei slowly walked towards the water, unsure about all this. When she finally did reach it, she placed her hands on the rim of the basin, and a vision showed itself there. 

“Mom?” Came a child’s voice. It was a girl’s. “Mom~,” She Said again. The two of them were standing in a field of flowers.

“Sorry sweetie,” a version of Lola told the tiny child. “Just spacing out. Where’s your father?”

Without even answering the question, the child ran up to someone. “Daddy!” She yelled with joy.

Lola heard the man’s laughter, but couldn’t quite place who it belonged to. And, whether or not it belonged to someone of Earth or of Middle-earth. Then, even the girl faded. All she could hear was their laughter. The telepath began to freak out, looking frantically for a thing that wasn’t there. 

Suddenly, she pulled herself out of the vision, backing up in a rush. “What was that?” She asked.

“What could be. Whether it is here or over there, it is your choice.”

A tear fell from her eye as she got to thinking. Her mind raced with all the different possibilities. She bows that there is only one she could possibly end up with, she just needs to find the right yellow brick road.

All of a sudden, she remembered something. “I have to get ready for the funerals,” she told Galadriel, fast-walking out of the room.

Wong was in Lothlorien, just looking around. Often times, he liked wandering the streets of a place he’s never seen before. Lorelei walked up to him wearing all black. 

“We should return,” she said. “For the funerals.”

“Right,” the wizard stated. He opened up a portal without a second thought. The first memorial was for the great man himself, Tony Stark.

* * *

 

Everyone stood in little clumps at Tony’s house. The house in which he and Pepper were raising Morgan. 

They all stood there, outside, facing the lake.

Pepper and Happy had shown the video Tony had made for them in case something happened to Morgan.

Afterwhich, they solemnly walked outside. Rhodey joined them as they continued to walk to the small dock. The billionaire’s first arch reacted, with a border around it saying: proof that Tony Stark has a heart. It was encased in flowers. Pepper bent down and placed it in the water. Everyone watched in solemn silence as it floated away.

Almost everyone had tears in their eyes.

 

* * *

 

Natasha’s memorial. 

Although the entire building was destroyed, the Avengers compound, was, in effect, Natasha’s home. So, they decided that they would do the same for Nat as they did for Tony. 

Her wrist shooters were the chosen sacrificed items. 

Clint and Lorelei were to be the ones to float it down the river. Tears streamed down both their faces as they watched and cling to each other for comfort and support.

Again, everyone watched in that same solemn silence.

After the memorial, Fury approached Lorelei.

“Hello, Lorelei,” He said, grabbing her attention. “It’s been a while.”

“Aye, it has.” For some reason she decided to speak with a Middle-earth mannerism.

Ignoring that she just said aye, Fury continued. “You never actually quit the Avengers,” he informed her. “You know you’re welcome to come back, stay here, on Earth.”

She could do that. She could. She would be able to visit or live with her brother, and all the others. Maybe, if she chose this yellow brick road, she’ll get to know that child and her father.

And yet, something was tugging at her to stay in Middle-earth. Mayhaps it’s the forces of Mordor, and the darkness that’s calling her. Calling her to help protect the world when the time came. 

She knew that Legolas would be deeply saddened if she were to stay on Earth. And, Clint, Liz, Steve, and maybe even Bruce would be saddened by her choosing Middle-earth.

This was no easy decision to make.

And yet, maybe, somehow, Lorelei feels like things have calmed on Earth. If anything bad were to happen, then it might not be as bad as Thanos, or even Mordor.

So, somehow, she chooses Middle-earth. “I’m sorry,” she said to Fury. “But the people of Middle-earth, they don’t have a team of superheroes defending the lands. That’s why I stayed in the first place, to be an Avenger over there. A dark and powerful threat looms over the realm, Fury. It’s why the Norse gods, and the masters of mystic arts, must work to keep the gateway between that world and this one sealed as if it was a gigantic brick wall.” A pause. “If I won’t be around by the time it actually comes, I’ll know that I at least prepared the world for it.”

The black man with the eye patch simply nodded his head, and walked away.

“You really going back?” Came Clint’s voice. Lola turned to her brother. His arms were folded.

She sighed. “Yes, yes, I am.”

Clint studied the ground for a few seconds. “Okay. But, stop by the farm. Visit Lara and the kids before your gone for forever.” Those last three words almost stabbed her.

But, she bit back the tears and stepped closer to her sibling. “Hey. Of course I’ll visit them!” She then gave him a big hug, which he returned.

* * *

  
  


With the funerals over, Steve decided it was time to bring back the stones. Bruce, Liz and Deckard decided to rebuild the machine outside. Or at least, a smaller version of it. Hulk was again going to control the platform, and Sam Wilson, Bucky, Liz Deckard and the Winchester boys were going to be there for moral support.

Everyone was already there when Sam Winchester arrived, he didn’t tell anyone he was going to be there, just thought he’d pop in for his wife.

When he finally arrived, they had just set up everything. Steve was wearing the suit, the stones in a briefcase he held. Mjolnir was at his side. Sam Winchester walked in without really saying anything.

“Hey Sammy,” Dean called, waving to his younger brother.

Sam Wilson walked up to the other Sam and outstretched his hand for him to shake, simply saying, “Sam.”

Sam Winchester squinted his eyes slightly, but then quickly shook the hand, also saying, “Sam.”

Well, this won’t be confusing. They’re both named Sam and both their last names start with a W and an I.

Liz’s husband greeted everyone else with a smile and nod.

“How long is this gonna take?” Asked Wilson.

“As long as he needs. For us it’ll be five seconds.” Steve picked up the hammer. “Ready Cap?” asked Prof. Hulk. “We’ll meet you back here okay?” He pressed some buttons.

“You bet,” Said the captain. He didn’t even look at him, he just put on the helmet.

“Going quantum,” Jolly Green continued. “In three, two, one.” He pressed more buttons, and Steve disappeared. Liz grabbed her husband’s hand and held it tightly. “And returning in Five…” he pressed some buttons. “Four,” pulled a lever and switched a few flips. “Three… two… one.” …… Steve wasn’t there. He wasn’t on the platform.

We all looked around confused, concerned. However that feeling didn’t last long, as Wilson spotted him sitting on a bench. 

They all walked towards him cautiously. Wilson and Bucky looked at each other. Only for Bucky to gesture for him to talk with their friends.

“Cap?” asked Sam.

“You know, the lake really is beautiful,” Steve told him. He sounded older. He looked older. Like an old man.

“I’m happy for you,” falcon Said genuinely. Hands in his brown leather jacket pockets. “Truely.”

“Thank you.” They both turned towards the lake.

“Only thing bumming me out is that I’ll live in a world without Captain America.”

“Oh, that reminds me.” Old Steve stated as he revealed a large circular leather covering. He unzipped it to reveal his shield. “Why don’t you try it on?”

Sam looked at the shield, then to Steve and then to Bucky who nodded his head. Hesitantly, Wilson picked up the famous weapon and slide it onto his arm.

“How’s it feel?” Asked Steve, now passing on the torch.

“Like it’s somebody else’s.”

The old man looked to the shield and then to the new captain America. “It isn’t,” he told him.

Sam averted his gaze and took a deep breath, saying, “Thank you. I’ll do my best.”

The former captain reached out his nd to shake the new one’s. With his other hand, he patted Sam’s, revealing a ring on his finger.

“You wanna tell me about her?” Asked Sam.

“No, I don’t think I will.” To that, the new Captain America chuckled.

The two of them stood there in silence for a while. Just enjoying the view.


End file.
